Exaka (3.5e Deity)
=Exaka= :\'ek-sä-"ka'\, \'ek-s&-"ka'\ Exaka, a great and powerful force, once commanded the sway of the entire cosmos until He was overthrown by Nril, His former thrall. Dethroned, Exaka is now gaining power with His new worshippers and is renewing Himself by learning new skills in an attempt to regain His terrible glory. He rules over the fiendish city of Mesaba, which hangs over the expanse of cosmic aether below. Though, after His defeat long ago, He has gone into hiding, presumably among the aether itself. Devil Lords watch over his city in his stead, some hoping that He never returns so that they may continue to rule. However, if any of the Devil Lords attempted to become Gods themselves, Rejik would surely step in and devour them. For all the hate that Exaka receives, the other Sosha Genia would surely prefer Him to any other replacement, if for no other reason than to assure a truce that they maintain solidarity. Exaka still grants power to His worshipers and clerics, He merely does so while in hiding. He knows that time can only aide in His eventual return. While time passes, the eventuality of His return rises higher. Summary::Exaka enslaves and enthralls lesser celestials by corrupting them with His promise of power and glory. However, if they do not comply willingly, He forces them into subjugation, as He believes that lesser celestials were created to perform the will of the Gods. Devils already willingly (for the most part) obey His command. He is only known as Exaka. Avatars * True Avatar: His true avatar is that of a great, winged celestial wreathed in white flames. Horns jut from His skin and tendrils dangle under His chin like a writhing beard of horrors. His eyes are dark slits in his taught, gray face, as if His skin and bone are one. Long flowing robes cover His body, which hide his distorted form. Long ago, He merged His armor into His own body. He wields two falchions, enveloped in sinister black flames. * Ephemeral Avatars: His ephemeral avatars are unknown. Dogma Life is a challenge that might be fought for and earned with strength, without pity and without mercy. However, in order to keep your place of glory, you must obey higher powers. Exaka preaches that the mortal realm was a gift for mortal races, and now it has been spoiled by overpopulation, weakness, fools and worthless lives. To preserve the value of the precious gift of the mortal realm, it must be fought for. The weak will perish and the strong will survive to claim the gift. He holds disdain as mortals scurry about trying to learn and uncover knowledge already known to the Sosha Genia. Exaka teaches and strengthens those who follow Him and aide in His genocide. His glorious followers will be spared of His wrath, along with the ones they love, as they earn their place in the world. Clergy and Temples The church of Exaka has few actual buildings, and those few that there are tend to be located far off in remote areas, disguised by magic and concealed from scrying eyes. Clerics that guard the temples often go out on missions to reduce the population and recruit new members to the order. Followers of Exaka might be great tyrants or wicked lords who subjugate their people. They wage war and march destruction across the land to preserve their own way of life. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Deity